Basic info
Races There are three races in UniWar: Khraleans, Sapiens and Titans. Each race has 8 units that vary in type and abilities. There are strengths and weaknesses with each race that play a role in the game. Learn each race and its units to build a strategy. Terrain There are nine terrain types: Plain, Base, Forest, Mountain, Swamp, Desert, Water, Harbor and Medical. Each terrain requires a number of mobility points (MBL) in order for the unit to move to it. Some terrain cannot be occupied or crossed by certain types of units. Terrain can affect the attack (ATK) and defense (DEF) points of occupying units. The Base and Harbor terrain can be captured to create units, but only Bases generate credits. The Medical terrain allows an occupying unit to repair three times their normal amount in one turn. You can view the change in attack and defense and the cost of mobility for every terrain by each unit in the Info screen. Use the terrain to boost your unit's attack and defense strength during battle. Unit types There are four unit types: Ground Light, Ground Heavy, Aerial and Aquatic. Their attributes include the cost, mobility, attack range, attack strength against each unit type, defense strength and vision. Some units have special abilities such as using an EMP, teleporting or burying underground. Other units also have abilities such as being able to capture a base, being able to attack after a move, and being able to occupy certain terrain. You can view the attributes of the units in the Info screen or while creating units. Unit Variables Cost Each unit requires credits to create. Some units cost more than others. The transformed units, such as the Infected Marine, cannot be created at a base. These units must be transformed by the Engineer, Infector or Assimilator. Attack Range This is the distance the unit can attack. An enemy unit must be within this range in order for the unit to attack it. Some units have a farther or wider range. The attacking unit will take no demage if it is outside the attack range of the defending unit. Mobility This is the distance the unit can travel across the terrain. Each terrain tile has a mobility cost for the unit to move Across it. Higher mobility increases the unit's ability to move across multiple tiles. When you select a friendly or enemy unit, you will see how far the unit can move, however it is important to note that this will be limited BOTH by Zone of Control (ZoC) as well as by the unit's mobility. So if there is a unit in the way, consider calculating how far the unit can move on your own. Attack Strength This is the strength the unit has against each of the four units types. The unit will deal more damage when its attack stength is higher than the defending unit's defense stength. Having no attack strength means the unit cannot attack that type. Defense Strength This is the strength the unit has to defend against enemy attacks. The unit will receive less damage when the defense is higher than the attacking unit's attack strength. When the defense is very high, weak attacks will deal no damage. Capture Bases Certain units are able to capture bases and harbors. While capturing, the unit will have a lower defense, but can counter-attack if attacker is in range. It takes one round to capture a base or harbor and the unit is lost after the capture. If your base is in the act of being captured but not yet captured, you WILL still receive credits for owning the base. Attack After Move Most units are able to attack the enemy after moving, which counts as one action. Some units, namely the Walker, are restricted to moving or attacking in one turn. Repair This is the amount of health the unit can recover with the Repair action. This number is multiplied if the unit is on a Medical tile or is next to the support units of the race. Actions/Turn This is the number of actions the unit can take per turn. Once the unit performes its avaliable actions it cannot be used until next turn. Vision This is the distance the unit can see through the Fog of War. Fog of War hides the enemy's army. Units with higher vision can see more of their surrounding area. Fog of War can be disabled in unranked games. Move after attack This gives the unit the ability to move a short distance after attacking. Combined with the ability to attack after moving, the unit is able to move towards the enemy, attack it and move again, all in one turn. During a move after an attack the unit's mobility is generally reduced, allowing only a slight reposition. Move Underground This gives the unit the ablity to bury underground and move without being seen or attacked directly by the enemy. While underground the unit's mobility is reduced. Other units can occupy the terrain that has an underground unit, but the underground unit will take one damage from Ground Heavy units that move on top of it. This unit can resurface and attack a nearby enemy in one turn. Attacking after resurfacing gives the unit a bonus in attack strength. This bonus does stack with terrain modifiers, so resurfacing on a mountain or forest can provide a powerful attack! Note that you can not move underneath a medical tile, a base tile, or any water or harbor tiles. Teleport This gives the unit the ability to move anywhere that is not covered by the Fog of War. It cannot teleport onto bases or harbors. After teleporting the unit will be in a cooldown period and cannot move. The unit cannot counter-attack during this time and has its vision reduced to zero as well. The teleport ability must recharge before it can be used again. 'Special Ability Units' :See Special Ability Units Some units have extremely specialized capabilities, but no ability to attack. The Engineer, Infector and Assimilator each have a special ability that affects other units within range. Engineer The Engineer (Sapien) can detonate an EMP that will disable all Titan units within 2 hexes for one round. Disabled Titan units do not retaliate from attacks, and can not move or attack or repair. Engineers can not move and EMP in the same turn. Infector The Infector (Khralean) can unleash a plague on nearby Sapiens, except for the Engineer, and the poison reduces their health at the start of every turn by one point. The plague will never kill a sapien unit on its own, as it reduces the unit to one health at most. Damage for the plague is dealt immediately at the start of the sapien player's turn, THEN any adjacent sapien units will have the plague spread to them. Unless they are healed on a medical tile or repair while next to a engineer these units will then take one damage point the next turn, and also spread the plague. The infector is able to move and use plague in the same turn. Assimilator The Assimilator (Titan) can detonate a UV that damages all Sapiens and Khraleans within 5 tiles of the assimilator. This does NOT affect any buried units. The assimilator can not move and UV in the same turn. See Also *Home *Maps *How to play *Tactics Category:Game Concepts Category:Game Mechanics